Last Resort
by KeggKit
Summary: Right when his hand touched the handle of the ironer, the phone rings again. He didn't answer it. It seemed like right when it stopped ringing it rung again like multiple people have been trying to call him all at one time. He sighed getting frustrated, he walked to the phone answering it. Big mistake. One phone call changed his life forever.
1. Last Resort

It's been two years since his graduation. He has his whole life ahead of him, waiting to be lived. Scott finally got the guts to marry Allison. Jackson and Lydia are no longer together, but they're still friends both married to different people. Stiles finds that just plain weird, they grew up together, and were a couple forever, you'd expect them to marry each other, but they didn't why? No one knows, and no one cares. Boyd and Erica are married; he went to their wedding and saw Derek, in a tux looking amazing first time Stiles ever saw him looking elegant. Stiles isn't sure what happened to him though, Stiles had moved away from Beacon Hills to New York for a big job he had recently been hired for. He said goodbye to everyone but Derek, he couldn't find him he tried calling him, there's never an answer. Stiles feared that he could be dead since it's been eight months since they talked. He called the police about him, and they couldn't find him. They just think he could be dead somewhere, anywhere though they never found his body. He just…Disappeared. Stiles felt sad, sure he used to beat him up a lot but he's actually a really nice guy if you get to know him.

He's in his apartment, in a building on the fourth to the top floor out of sixty seven floors. Yeah, he's been getting paid a lot. While he was ironing his suit for tomorrow, he gets a call. He thinks its Scott checking in on him, seeing how he is doing. When he picks up his Windows 8 phone the caller ID says: RESTRICTED. He isn't an idiot so he didn't answer He expected it to be a prank, or some bullshit. He puts back down on the couch and walks away.

Right when his hand touched the handle of the ironer, the phone rings again. He didn't answer it. It seemed like right when it stopped ringing it rung again like multiple people have been trying to call him. He sighed getting frustrated, he walked to the phone answering it. Big mistake.

"Hello?" He said in a slightly angry tone, "Go to the subway line, now." The female voice said. "What? Is this some kind of machine, or a prank? Whatever you have the wrong number." He said taking the phone off his ear and touching the red 'end call' button. He tosses it back on the couch walking back to the ironing board.

"Get out of there, run to the Subway line now." The voice said, when he looks back the phone didn't ring, nor did it say a call was taking place. What the hell? Why is the voice talking from it when it didn't ring? He picked the phone back up, "Get out of there now." The voice said repeatedly "Wait a second, Miss what are you talking about? This isn't funny!" Now he started to freak out. "Get down now." The voice kept saying, "Why? What are you talking about?" His arms flailed.

"Get down now." The voice said again "Fine!" he screamed at the phone, getting down on his knees then on his stomach on the soft grey carpet under the cocktail table. "What is this abo-" The windows bash in, there's bullet holes all on the walls and the sound of gunfire hurts his ears so badly. "Put your hands up now!" One of the cops screams at him, he gets up "What? I didn't do anything!" He sees the assault guns they have in their hands, one of this bashes against his arm, he falls on the floor crawling away from them. He runs in the hall way towards the door, but he's pinned to the wall "I didn't do anything!" He screamed as he felt the cuffs latch on his wrist.

He's in some room now, he no longer has to wear cuffs but, he's surrounded by the S.W.A.T and the cops. "You disgusting terrorist!" The man says in front of him, slamming his hands down on the table. "Excuse me; what did you just call me?" Stiles said, sitting up making all the cops step closer to him, damn they're really keeping an eye on him. "You heard me, you nasty terrorist all those people you killed!" He slammed his hands on the table again. "Okay, what did the table do, why do you keep hitting it? Is it a criminal or something?" Stiles said with his crazy sarcasm he heard one of the cops giggle behind him, making the chief look at him with a stern look.

"You-" The sound of a silent gunshot sounds, suddenly it strikes the chief in the head, and a small hole is left on the side of his head just above his ear. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the ground, clearly dead. Stiles screams get stands up out of his chair. The cops and S.W.A.T run to his side, the sound of multiple small sounds of gunshots fire five times, hitting five cops in the head. He backs up against the wall, sliding down covering his head. There's an explosion and gunfire once more, he covers his ears and hopes for it to all be over.

When he looks up, he's looking right into the barrel of an assault gun. The neon color green laser hovering right over his eyebrow in the middle of his forehead. He looks at his reflection of the mask the man is wearing. "How are you doing this?!" The man yells through his armored helmet, "I'm not!" Stiles yells "Do you have some kind of team?!" The solider is screaming at him now, "No!" Stiles yells, he sees his finger touching the trigger, pressing down onto it slightly when he closes his eyes, he hears a grunt and the man is smashed against the wall. Throat stabbed with the knife.

More cops trail in all armored with guns. The man reaches back, his hands disappearing behind his head grabbing two twin swords. The cops open fire at him, he swings into action, running across the wall kicking and punching them in the face. He disarmed a cop then shoves the sword into his eye. Stiles sits in the corner quivering with fear, covering his head peeking through the small crack open between his arms.

After all the cops are dead, soon to be more on the way he man is panting, turned around slowly making eye contact with Stiles. He has some kind of death stare, but his eyes are red like blood. Stiles suddenly rembered those eyes, he knew only one person who had red glowing eyes. Derek. But wait, pff that could be anybody, Stiles is in New York and he last saw Derek in California. What the hell? He wore all black; with a ninja-like mask covering his whole head including his face the only thing to be seen is his creepy death eyes. His arms were exposed, the sleeves cut off, you can see his giant muscular arms. He pulls his sword out of the carcass of a cop, walking slowly towards Stiles with his bloodied up blade. Stiles starts to shake, he's right next to the dead cop, still with the knife jabbed in his neck. He reaches over pulls the knife out of his neck standing up, pointing the knife at the man.

"You want to kill me?" The man said in his deep voice, squinting his eyes. "Relax we're on the same team." He said nodding his head slightly. "Oh, I thought you were going to kill everyone in this room including me. "Well, I'm not I'm here to save you. We have to get out of here, there's more on the way." The man said turning around walking out of the room, "What happened to everyone el-" Stiles voice faded away, at the sight of everyone in the police station killed, necks cut open and deep slash marks in their bodies.

"Come on!" The man yelled, running towards the back of the station "But the way out is that way." Stiles said following him. "Oh Yeah? Well, it's blocked take one step out there and they'll light you up we're surrounded." He said climbing on the desk, opening the vent. "How do you know all this? You can't even see them, how can you tell?" He said watching the man climb up and into the vent; I'll explain when we get there." He said leaning down reaching his handout to Stiles. "Get where? Where are we going?" He said grabbing his hand, and being hoisted up into the vent.

"You'll see." The man said reaching his arm up opening another little door, Stiles saw the night sky and heard the sirens and the sound of car horns. "Come on." The man said jumping up and out of the vent all in one leap. Stiles had struggled trying to get up, since he didn't even help him this time, plus he was low to the ground. "You could have helped me you know." He said pouting, standing next to the guy who was staring out in the horizon. "Helicopters!" He yelled, running to the edge of the roof then leaping catching himself on a window ledge, then jumping down to the ally. "What the hell, I could use a warning!" Stiles said yelling down, "Hurry up and get down here!" The guy said gesturing him with his hands. "Okay!" Stiles turned around and dangled from the ledge, "I think I'm stuck." He said kicking his legs. "Get down here, or I'll leave you!" The man yelled up, "I can't!" Stiles said. "I can do this." Stiles whispered himself, then letting go falling down on the dumpster lid. He groaned then rolled off the top then falling on the ground. "Get up." The man was suddenly in his face, grabbing his arm and yanking him up and started to run. Stiles felt kind of dizzy, he's running, or being dragged at like twenty miles per hour. He sees a black Camaro, with the bottom of it casting a blue light on the ground, under it. "Nice car." Stiles said as the guy opened the door, then shoving him in. "We don't have much time." He looked at his wrist at some weird advanced watch. "One minute." The guy whispered to himself, and then stomping on the gas, he felt the car's wheels slip on the wet ground, then taking off.

"One minute for what?" Stiles said putting on his seat belt. "You'll see!" The guy said not taking his eyes off the road. "You like taking pictures?" The man said, finally peeling his eyes off the road looking at Stiles for a second. "I guess, why?" Stiles said looking at him weirdly. "We're getting our pictures taken." The man said "Duck." Stiles looked at him "What duck?" Stiles said looking out the windows. "No, duck now!" His hand presses at the back of Stiles head and then being pushing down, "Ow! What?" Stiles said trying to sit back up.

He drives through the intersection, the cars stop, and cars crash into each other, or into something else. Car horns sound and rubber burns, there's a flash, and that was the camera. "That the hell? That hurt, you trying break my neck?" Stiles said groaning rubbing the back of his neck. Sirens sounds, and there's cops following them "Aww shit, now I'm in trouble you got me in more trouble!" Stiles said sinking down into his seat. "Don't worry; they can't get us where we're going." The man said looking at his rear view mirror "Can you please answer my damn question." Stiles sound calmly and quietly, "Where are we going!?" He screamed now, staring at him. "You'll see!" The guy yelled back.

"I'm going to jump out of this car in a second." Stiles threatened "Do it, I dare you, watch how fast those bullets fly into you all at one time." The man said in a stern voice. Stiles mouth flew open "Fine, meanie." Stiles said, and then there's shooting; the right rear-view mirror is blasted off. "What the hell?!" Stiles said panicking getting lower in his seat.

The car is going in zigzag now avoiding all the cars that wherein the way, "Hang on, the man reaches down pushing some kind of button. Then there's a sound of vibration, and it's an automatic gun opening out from the side. "Voice command." The female voice says "Shoot." The guy says then nothing happens. "What was that? I thought it was going to help! It didn't he-" The car vibrated, and the sound of guns being fired all at once sounds, when he looks back the police cars spin out, and crash into each other causing a pile up. "Whoa!" Stiles yells mouth hanging open, "That's cool, well it's bad but that's so cool!" There's a loud pop, the car loses control, driving in zigzag "What the hell?!" Stiles screams hanging on to the handle next to him "Flat tire!" The man yells, and the car is headed right towards traffic. They both scream bracing for impact. And they crash; the car flips over on the side and lands, upside down.


	2. Now Or Never

"Stiles!" The man is shaking him frantically. His eyes crack open, but everything is blurred including his hearing."Get up, we don't have much time!" His vision and hearing comes back his hand is on his shoulder shaking him,"Come on!" he yelled. Stiles shakes his head and struggles to his feet. They start to run away, but bullets fire and it shoots right in front of them, causing them to stop. Suddenly cops surround them all armed with guns. "Get on the ground now!" It seems like all of them are screaming at them at the same time. Stiles starts to lay down, "Don't give up now." The man's hand grabs and squeezed Stiles shoulder. "Bu-" Stiles began to say, "Wait for it." The man cuts him off. There's the sound of shooting and the sniper helicopter is brought down, in a fiery explosion. Stiles screamed as some of the cops that were once standing there are now crushed and burned. The cops are distracted, looking back at the fire helicopter, then there's a pull on Stile's arm, and it feels like something is pulling him up. His feet are no longer touching the ground, when he looked up he saw the ninja was strapped to a line and is being pulling up into a helicopter that seemed like it blended in with the night sky.

"I don't do well with heights!" Stiles screamed closing his eyes tightly. The cops open fire at them, they start to shoot, Stiles screamed again and he started to panic shaking. "Don't move!" The guy was yelling over the sounds of the helicopter's propeller. Then the guy groans, his grip starts to loosen. When Stiles looked up, reaching an arm up to get a grip of him, he sees his ninja-like shirt has a hole in it, and he's bleeding. He's been shot. Now they're being hoisted up into the helicopter with the collar of the guy's shirt still in a tight grasp. and he didn't let his grip go, finally he was forced to letting go of him since he had to be taken to the medic.

Stiles sat towards the front, close to the pilot's cabin. He's praying that he'd be okay, he saved his life and dies trying? He leans his head back, and shuts his eyes. He's awoken by the movement of the helicopter. He expected it to be turbulence or something, and that they were landing. But then again it isn't a plane, and shouldn't the pilot tell when they're landing so people can put on their seat belts? He sits his head up, then the back of it blows up. He screams, hanging on to something as the copter spins out. Then it crash lands with an explosion. Stiles didn't have his seat belt on, and he was thrown out of the copter before it collided with the ground. At least he didn't break a bone. He had burns all on his arms, his blue and orange stripped shirt which was ripped and ruined. He looked at the helicopter that laid lifelessly, on the ground on fire.

"No." Stiles whispered, he knew the ninja had to be in there and that he's dead. He got up starring at it and watching it burn, trying to hold the tears back. "Stiles!" He perks up, seeing the ninja was behind him looking as if nothing happened. No blood nothing. "Wha-?" He began to say but was speechless. He was just happy to see him. Suddenly, Stiles kind of felt sick, too many things are happening all at one time. He can't take all this explosion and shit all at one time. He falls to his knees then on the ground. He still looks up at the ninja, who's arms are pressing on the back of his neck lifting him up and an arm on the back of his legs. He lifted him up off the ground and started to run with Stiles laying lifelessly in his arms. The only thing Stiles remembered was the man's mask was off but it was too dark, he couldn't make out exactly how he looked. He remembered the way his hair blew in the wind as he ran at twenty miles per hour again.

When Stiles wakes up, he's leaned back against the wall on the ground. He's in an abandoned building, when his vision focused, he sees the man with his back turned to him looking through the cracked window into the ocean that was across the highway. For an abandoned place, it sure did have a great view. "Hey." Stiles said weakly still trying to adjust to all this shootout shit. "Hey." He said slightly louder, enough to get his attention. The man turned around slowly, Stiles immediately knew who he was. He turned around completely, facing Stiles with a blank expression. "D-Derek?" Stiles said, his eyes getting wider. "It's you!" Stiles finally said, "We thought you were dead!" Stiles began to get up on his feet, walking to him. "We missed you, Derek." He said, running to him wrapping his arms around his ribcage squeezing him with all his might.

"Where'd you go? Why are you some kind of ninja?" Stiles said letting him go, and backing away from him. "I had to go. I've been a warrior in Nangia for six years now." Derek said. "What Nanfinga?" Stiles said the name all wrong, "No, Nangia." Derek corrected him. "We were supposed to go through the portal to get there." Derek finally said, his voice shounds shockingly soft and nice. It's no longer scary, it's kind of peaceful. But that isn't enough to calm Stiles down, "Portal?!" Stiles said perking up, "You mean, it's out of this world? And you try to bring me into it? I could have died, and it'll all be your fault because you pulled me into it!" Stiles is yelling now and he doesn't even realize how loud he is. "Stiles, let me explain." Derek tried to say as she leaned against the wall, "No, I don't want to hear it! I'm a fugitive now because of you!" Stiles arms flailed his face turns red. "Stiles!" Derek yelled louder than him. Stiles finally calmed down. "Listen, I had to come and get you because, we need you. Nangia Is at war, and they choose you." Derek said "But why did I get that weird call, was that you?!" Stiles face grew disgusted. "No, that was the machine." Derek said giving him a questioning look. "But why did the cops want to arrest me?" Stiles said raising an eyebrow. "It dose that all the time, when the machine calls you, the call goes out to public, allowing for them to track your phone down, and come to arrest you. They think your a fugitive it'll pull up a fake identity with the same face resemblance." Derek said, it seemed like he was the teacher and said a bunch of smart thing and Stiles is the student, who can't comprehend what he just said speaking in tongue. "What do you mean, 'we need you'?" Stiles voice is quiet now. "Nangia has it's enemy that obviously doesn't belong there, and they post a threat to us. They blew up one of our bases, declaring war." Derek said. "Id don't see how it's my problem too." Stiles said as he shifted his weight, "Because they could probably trust you, since your human. They may trust you more." Derek said right after Stiles statement.

"Okay, and why haven't we gone through the portal already?" Stiles asked as she sat down, leaning against the wall. "It closed, it was only open for ten minutes, we have to wait until tomorrow night." Derek sighed. Stiles didn't like how he can't take one step out of the damn building without being shot at. They had to stay put, Stiles felt bad because it was like he was turning against his own dad who was a fucking sheriff. It was finally the night where the portal is re-opened. "Let's go." Derek said as she stepped out of the back door. "Where's your ninja mask thingy?" Stiles said as his hand gestured to his face. Derek kept a close eye on everything around them, "It was burned in the crash." He said. "Why do you have to wear that?" Stiles asked as he followed behind Derek avoiding the small puddles. "It's cameras here, Stiles and I don't want my face on a most wanted show or something." Derek finally said. "Lucky for you.." Stiles said sarcastically.

"So, this Nanfinger place." Stiles broke the silence, "Nangia." Derek corrected him with a small sigh. "Nangia." Stiles confirmed, "Is it a planet?" He added. Derek stopped, "Yes it sort of is." He said as he faced Stiles, "Well, there's no humans are there?" Stiles said as he stopped too. "Yes, it's the enemy though." Derek said smiling knowing Stiles would flip out. "Fuck.." Stiles said as he looked down at his black Adidas. Derek laughed because of that. When he looked up he sees Derek walking away. "Hey, wait up." Stiles said as he jogged to catch up with him.

When they arrive to the destination where the portal was set to be at, the police sirens sound. "Dammit." Stiles yelled out loud. "I'm sick of this." Stiles complained. Derek looked back at him, "Calm down it'll be here any minute." Derek said looking at his watch, "There it is." He said looking up. When Stiles looked up there's a small light that's purple slowly heading down to the ground. "Portal?" Stiles asked assumed as he backed away form it slightly. "Yep." Derek said. The light soon settled on the ground then blue light flashes and it's a full on purple and blue mixture, in a perfect circle. "Remember, you can always turn back if you don't think you can take it." Derek said before jumping into the portal disappearing in a white flash. Stiles saw something in Derek's eyes that he wouldn't normally have, what was it. He didn't really get to see since he left so soon. The sirens get louder, and soon the helicopters circle. They still can't find him since it's dark and that he's under a bridge. Which one will he choose? Go or stay. He doesn't want to go in, because anything can happen, like what if he gets killed while being teleported through that thing. Then again, he can't turn back the cops will give him a death sentence for sure. It's Now Or Never. He looks back, then swallows thickly before leaping into it. The only thing Stiles had left, that was his way out of his bad reputation. His Last Resort.


End file.
